1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a control method therefor, and a camera cradle system. In particular, the present invention relates to controlling access levels from an apparatus connected to a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital cameras grow in popularity, various unprecedented methods of the use of digital cameras are being studied. For instance, one such method involves providing a pan/tilt function to a pan/tilt head for a digital camera (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199251).
As described above, it has become possible to externally transmit or transfer captured image data with greater ease using networking functions, and storing captured image data is now easier and more convenient than ever.
The present inventor has developed a cradle apparatus that is equipped with a data storage function, in addition to a charging function which is a basic function of such an apparatus. In this case, there is a risk of the communication function of the cradle apparatus being used to steal captured image data or to alter the setting of private data to a viewable state. In addition, since restricting access to captured image data requires such restrictions to be respectively configured for individual captured image data in the digital camera, configuration methods may be complicated, and there is a risk that a user may forget to perform configuration.